


Blue Eyes And Metal Wheels

by silent_kitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Chronic Illness, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Illnesses, Injury Recovery, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Older Characters, PTSD, induced seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_kitten/pseuds/silent_kitten
Summary: Theodore Oakwoods was a sick boy, doomed for a life in a wheel chair soon enough. Countless hospital visits and training service dogs left and right. A small boy, not reaching over the height of 4'9", blue and silver clouded eyes, and pale ghostly skin contributing.After spending the summer months in the hospital. Unknown illnesses had him on watch and given a support dog, that could spot his triggered seizures or more, he would start a new school, in the hospital. This time meeting a egotistical jock with the richest of chocolate eyes and the strongest jawline. One who thought it was hilarious to pick on Theodore in the hallways, his name was Derek Wilson.Would school always be so dreadful with him?





	Blue Eyes And Metal Wheels

Getting over the flu once again, was like digging your own grave. Theodore knew that for a fact. His body felt weak to touch, he was pale and fragile. He would finally be able to breathe again, once his nose cleared up a little. The stuffiness with every thought was getting annoying. He was ready to leave the room he has now redecorated. The perks of long term visit hospitals. The walls were their plain and boring white. He had never had a roommate, but rumor was of a new patient entering the hospital this weekend, after he was stabilized from surgery completely. He wondered who would be getting a new roommate, when this would happen once atleast every 3 months, no one was exactly chipper. Theodore had been staying in this hospital for a little over 10 months. A nurse by the name of Betty Valentine walked in. "Hi Theo, how're we feeling today?" She asked with a warm and genuine smile. Her eyes squinting slightly, exposing the smile wrinkles contributing with her age. Around late 20s, earlier 30s; she was the kindest nurse in the entire unit. "I'm feeling okay, very ill as always. What's the plan for today?" He sits up slowly and stretches a little. "Any pain reliever needed? We are bringing in a few puppies for you today, to pick which one will be trained as your service dog individually." A happy smile showed on Theo's face. "No, I think I'm okay at the moment. Have a little pain in the knees, but besides that I feel fine." The nurse smiles, "Okay, let me know if you need any medicine." He nods. "A nurse will be in at 11 to help you get dressed for the day. You have to use the wheelchair today, but you'll be okay." She smiles and Theodore nods, as she leaves the room.  
Eyes like the chocolate river in the Willy Wonka factory, opened later in the afternoon. A breathing mask covering his face, as he tried to sit up, yet failing. "Ow.." A breathy groan. "Derek, you just had surgery, you can not move too much." Eyes moving over to the corner of the room, his father standing there. Looking tired and hair messy, not like his usual gelled back and sharp looking face. "Dad...?" He whimpered out. "Hi, son. How're you feeling?" He looked down at his legs, then back up at his dad. "Everything hurts.. I can't move my legs.." Panic started to set in fast. "You got into a car accident, the doctors had to operate.. You should be able to recover. But your chances of playing football again, is very small." Derek frowned. "Okay.. What happens now?" He looked back at his father, hoping for some good news. "You will be put in impatient at a long stay hospital for the doctor's to keep an eye on you until you're able to recover." Derek nods and slowly gets his body back up. "When do I go?" He asked with his tone soft. "This weekend." His father responds with a small nod. Derek lays his head back with a sigh.  
That weekend Theodore sat with his new dog, a white furred golden retriver wuth icy blue eyes. His name was Blueberry. The dog stayed curled up at the bottom of the bed. The nurse opened the door letting someone wheel their way into the room. "Theodore, this is your new roomate, Derek." Derek looked at Theodore, taking in his frame. Theodore looked at Derek and pet his dog. He gently waved at him, petting the small pup. Derek gave a small smirk, waving back at him. The nurse helped into the bed. "So what happened to you, Theodore?" Theodore sighed. "ACL Tear, Surgery Recovery and severe ptsd induced seizures." He looked down and pet his dog. "What about you?" He looked at him. "A severe car accident that I was only survivor in, as the backseat driver. Only one wearing a seatbelt." Theodore looked at him sadly. "That's terrible." He looked at him with sympathy. "It's okay. It wasn't like I was really willingly in the car. I was forced into it." Theodore looked at him. "I understand." He gave a weak smile. "Well, it looks like we will be stuck with eachother for awhile." Derek nods at his words. "Looks like it. Now who is this little guy?" Theodore looked down at the sleepy little pup on his stomach. "His name is Blueberry. His eyes look like yours. Maybe you two are related." He teased Derek and stretched a little, attempting to sit up but earning a little angry growl from the dog. Derek laughed softly. "Sounds like he's a spitting image of me." Theodore's head started to hurt and his heartbeat started to get faster. His eyes started to become fuzzier. Making a jerky movement. "F-Fuck." He cursed as his eyes rolled back, and started having a seizure.  
Derek watched Theodore start to have a seizure. He was jerking and moving. The dog barked for the nurses. He looked so pale and like he was dying. The nurses rushed in, doing what they could to stabilize him. After a minute, he laid there, being sedated. "Is he gonna be okay?" He frowned softly, hearing the dog's soft whimper as he was helped by a nurse onto the bed. "Yes. He will be okay, he must've had a locked memory." She was more of talking to the doctor who was treating him and checking his pulse. Now he would wait for when the small boy would wake up.


End file.
